A receiving and dispensing unit is known which includes a coin receiving and dispensing device and a bill receiving and dispensing device, is installed in a shop, and dispenses an amount of change using the coin receiving and dispensing device or the bill receiving and dispensing device on the basis of change information received from a settlement device or the like.
For example, JP-A-2006-235815 (hereinafter, referred to as Document 1) describes a receiving and dispensing unit which is provided in a self-checkout system. The receiving and dispensing unit has a coin receiving and dispensing device and a bill receiving and dispensing device arranged in parallel in the width direction of the unit.